


Dance With Me

by floralmaiden



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A lot of kissing, Andrew in cropped top, Clubbing, Fluff, M/M, Neil giggles a lot, Neil is in love, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralmaiden/pseuds/floralmaiden
Summary: Andrew is pretty with makeup on dancing under neon lights. Neil is tipsy and in love.or: the boys go back the Eden’s Twilight and Andrew asks if Neil wants to dance.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please be kind 🥺

Going back to Columbia was a completely different thing now that Neil doesn’t have anything to hide. Victory weighted him in a delicious way. He was content, to say the least.

On their way to the club all he could think about was the match against the Ravens. And the fact that they won. Neil couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips while remembering Riko’s face once he realized the outcome of the game. And a small giggle made its way through his mouth once the image of Andrew breaking Riko’s arm appeared at the back of his mind. Andrew arched an unamused brow to him, to which Neil responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Throughout the whole ride Neil let his mind go back and forth between those two moments, not really paying any attention to the scenery outside the window. After a while Andrew gave his leg a small tug and Neil noticed that they have arrived at their destination. He got off the car and made his way to Andrew’s side, waiting for the others to do the same.

He stole a look at Andrew’s direction and there it was. Neil had noticed the second the bathroom door opened, but didn’t mention anything just in case he was seeing things. Right now, being this close to Andrew, Neil knew he was right. The neon lights coming from the sign in front of the club made it pop out even more and Neil was mesmerized. Makeup. Well, a soft tint of shimmer almost the same color of Andrew’s own skin combined with a thin wing made of eyeliner. Just as Neil was about to comment about it, the other three boys found their way to them. Neil made a mental note to say something to Andrew when he and the blonde were alone. There was no way his mind would move on from this image

The group made their way inside and through the crowd, soon spotting a table available. Kevin went ahead, making sure to secure it for the boys, while Aaron and Nicky were already on their way to the dance floor. The drinks were Andrew’s and Neil’s to take care of. Which they did. The duo called out for the bartender who soon enough was laying out drinks and shots in a tray for them.

Neil looked at Andrew once more and, before he could hold himself back, he had already said the words.

"You look exceptionally sexy with makeup on" Neil could feel the sound of the bass echoing through his bones and tried to control his thoughts.

"I know" Andrew replied and, just like that, he took the tray and motioned back to their table. Neil managed to get in front of him and made way through the bodies, preventing drink from spilling.

Once seated, Andrew searched the club with his eyes until he could spot his twin and cousin. They exchanged looks and that was enough for them to understand and start to head back for the new treats. Neil observed from afar, comfortable on his chair. Andrew was wearing a pair of black pants, paired with heavy boots. His arms were completely covered by long black sleeves. But his top stopped just above Andrew’s belly button. Neil could see the beautiful curve of his waist and suddenly that was too much. Neil grabbed whatever drink that was and droned it in two gulps. Kevin slapped the back of his head at it.

"Easy, Josten. Don’t you fucking dare cutting our night short" Neil looked at Kevin and had to hold himself back before throwing his hands at him. It was just too much. The finals. Their freedom. Andrew. Andrew’s makeup. Andrew’s fucking cropped top. And now Andrew’s heavy stare at the side of this face.

Neil turned to look at him and hold his stare. Without blinking, Neil reached his hand and took a hold of another glass and was finished with it before Andrew could form a smile. Nicky and Aaron arrived in time to watch that and Nicky whistled at Neil. 

"Neil drinking is a sight to be seen" to which Andrew made a low sound at the back of his throat. The boys got the memo and moved on with their drinks and night.

Not even two hours later, they were all too drunk to even form a word. Neil and Andrew were the last standing. After his little performance, Neil restricted himself to his soda, stealing a tiny bit of alcohol from Andrew from time to time. Nothing major. However, it has been years since Neil last drank and, frankly, he was feeling a little tipsy at this point.

Andrew was seating by his side, hands running up and down his neck, sending shivers all over.

"Do you wanna dance?" that was odd. He had seen Andrew drinking his ass out, but had never seen Andrew dancing. Maybe that’s why Neil couldn’t quite believe his ears.

"Did you just asked me if I want to dance?" the music was too loud, but the boys were close enough so that neither of them needed to yell to be heard by the other.

"Never mind. We don’t have..."

"Let’s dance!" Neil jumped to his feet, almost loosing balance. But Andrew was right there to hold him steady. Neil followed Andrew to the dance floor while holding his hand.

When they got to the center of it, with a decent amount of neon lights above their heads, Andrew turned and stared at Neil.

"You don’t have to if you don’t want" he said, low and slowly.

"I want to" Neil said "I just have never done it before so... yeah.." he could feel the heat going up his ears and hoped Andrew wouldn’t notice. Which he did, of course.

One of Neil’s hands was still linked with Andrew’s, while the other remained still by his side. Andrew took hold of it and guided to the back of his own waist, just at the edge of the waistband of his pants. Neil couldn’t bring himself to look away from Andrew’s eyes.

"It stays here" and Neil gave him a small, almost shy, nod "now, are you ready to dance, foxy boy?"

And, just like that, Andrew was swinging his hips to the sound of the beat. Throwing his head back while running his finger through Neil’s hair. Neil was still. Not moving an inch. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. This boy right in front of him was a completely different version of Andrew. And Neil loved it. He loved that Andrew was comfortable enough to let go. He loved being allowed to watch this unfold right before his eyes.

Andrew knew what he was doing. Moving just the right way and Neil could feel eyes on them. On him. He glanced around and noticed that, yes, they were being watched. But not for the usual reason. He noticed a different kind of glint in every pair of eyes and all of them were directed at Andrew. The boy slowed down his movements when he realized that Neil’s attention was somewhere else.

"Bored?" he asked out of breath.

"People are looking at you"

"Of course they are. Is that a problem?" that got Neil’s attention and he brought his eyes back to Andrew. He was glowing. The makeup just making him look even more ethereal. Neil fought the urge to kiss him.

"You’re doing on purpose" it wasn’t a question. The smile Andrew gave him in return was devilish.

"And what you gonna do about it?" they were so close now that, if Neil wanted, he could just tilt his head and the gap would be closed.

"Yes or no, Andrew?" Neil was taken aback by the tone of his own voice. Lower than expected.

"Yes"

And that did the job. Those three letters were all Neil needed. The hand resting on Andrew’s hips remained there. Neil wouldn’t move from that spot, not until Andrew told him to. His other hand grabbed the back of Andrew’s neck, pulling him for a kiss and when their lips finally connected, Neil couldn’t help but smile into Andrew’s mouth.

They had never kissed in public before, so it was a new experience for both of them.

Andrew was demanding, running his finger underneath Neil’s t-shirt. Tugging Neil’s hair, making him tilt his head back just enough so Andrew could place kisses through his jaw line. Neil opened his eyes slightly and noticed that they still had everyone’s attention. He whispered that to Andrew and received a long lick from the base of his neck to his mouth. He kissed him again and Andrew moved in his clutch, making his hand run higher. Neil felt his legs going numb the second the warmth of Andrew’s skin made its presence into Neil’s palm. He went still.

"I didn’t mean to touch you" he said putting some space between them and letting go of Andrew completely, bracing himself for whatever was coming. Andrew stared at him up and down, not saying a word and Neil was afraid he had crossed a line by accident and this was going to put an end to the moment.

Instead, Andrew grabbed the front of Neil’s t-shirt and brought them closer to each other. He placed a firm hand on Neil’s neck and said without tearing his eyes from Neil’s:

"Did I give you permission to stop kissing me?" it was a consent and Neil wasted no time. He held Andrew just like before but took extra care this time. However, he didn’t kiss Andrew immediately. He just held him. Watched as the lights danced on Andrew’s face. His eyeliner was a little smudged and he was beautiful. So damn beautiful.

And they were kissing again. With loud music setting the pace of their movements. Andrew was grabbing and scratching whatever part he felt like. Neil was playing with Andrew’s hair. Running his finger through it trying to get as much of Andrew as he could. They kissed for minutes, maybe hours, maybe it was just seconds. But it was so intense and new that both boys were out of breath by the time they pulled apart. Neil rested his head on Andrew’s shoulders trying to control the beating of his heart. He could feel that Andrew was panting just as hard as he was. The crowd around them were stealing glances and Neil spotted his friends watching from a distance. He hid his face on the curve of Andrew’s neck and let a little giggle fall between his lips.

"What’s up with the giggles today?" Andrew asked while running his hands through Neil’s back.

"Giggles?" Neil replied, not quite aware of his own actions.

"You were giggling like a little girl on our way here. Mind to tell me why?" his voice was quiet. Barely a whisper. But Neil hear him loud and clear and proceeded to tell Andrew his thoughts from earlier.

Andrew listened to it unamused and just gave Neil a nod in return.

"It was great breaking that fucker’s arm. Should’ve done more than just that. Hate having people touching what is mine"

With that they made their way back to their table and Andrew sent his friends a warning look before seating by Neil’s side. The group chatted a little about nothing in particular and, by the time they got up to leave, they were all numb from drinking and dancing.  
Andrew was driving and Neil was on the passenger seat.

"You’re staring" Andrew said.

Neil took a quick look at the boys in the backseat and then realized they were all sleeping. He turned to Andrew and said, with a smile on his face:

"And what you gonna do about it?"

Neil watched as Andrew ran a finger through his bottom lip and said nothing in return. Neil giggled at it and rested his head on the window, not tearing his eyes from the boy.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the dance, maybe it was the kiss. Surely, it was Andrew. Andrew made him feel this lightheaded and carefree.

He felt it like a punch to his stomach. He noticed the signs before, but right now it was pulling at his guts. Love.

Finally, he understood. He loved Andrew. And Andrew loved him back. He giggled.


End file.
